1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat carrier and, more particularly, to a lightweight, compact child seat transport system, which transfers weight of the carrier and its contents to the waist of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide carriers for children or the like. Such carriers typically include a base or body coupled to a pivotal handle. In many embodiments, the base is specifically designed to attach and detach to an affixed base provided with a vehicle.
One drawback associated with such devices is the orientation of the body of the carrier and the handle pivotally coupled thereto. Prior art designs make it difficult and awkward to hold or transport the carrier by hand, especially for a substantial length of time. It is well known in the art to provide a sling or similar device to transfer the weight of the carrier to the shoulder of a user. Such prior art slings, however, have several drawbacks.
Some of these drawbacks include the carrying location of the body of the carrier being below the knee of the user. With this design the user must force the carrier outward to avoid contact of the carrier with the user's legs while walking. Another drawback associated with such prior art devices is the awkwardness in moving a sling over the user's head and the discomfort and awkwardness of the sling extending across the chest of the user. Extending the sling across the chest of a user could lead to wrinkling, staining or tearing of a shirt or blouse in contact with the sling, and discomfort to the chest area. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a quick connect system for transferring the weight of a carrier to the body of a user in a manner which secured the carrier near waist level of the user, and which did not substantially interfere with the walking stride of the user. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.